mixelsshortsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mixels (creature)
Mixels are a type of creature; the main protagonists in the Mixels franchise. Each Mixel is assigned an element which are divided into tribes: ice, electricity, rock, fire, and more. They live in the Mixels Land. Their enemies are the Nixels, dark and uncreative creatures who want to ruin the fun in the Mixels Land. General Structure Judging from their structure, Mixels seem to be cyborgs, as they are overall organic, but have robotic skin. Hearts Mixels are known to have hearts, or at least rumored to have them, as mentioned from Footi in Murp Romp. Tongues Mixels have organic tongues. Skin Mixels, while organic, seem to have robotic skin. This is known because of Teslo's Volt-o-Meter, jetpacks and gears seen on some Mixels, and their skin constantly being shown to be shiny, especially in artwork. Blood Mixels are known to have blood, as Kraw's eye was bloodshot in Epic Comedy Adventure. Feelings As shown in clips in Calling All Mixels, Mixels do have feelings, and are shown to be happy or upset. Mixels have also been seen showing feelings in the cartoon. Characteristics Traits Mixels can be all different shapes, sizes, colors, and more. Some are based on animals, some have one eye, and some are just completely original designs. Like humans, they use teamwork to accomplish anything. They are big or small, cute and crazy creatures. Powers The Mixels can combine with one another in creative and unpredictable storylines. The Mixels have the power to Mix, Max, and Murp. When they mix, they combine two Mixels to gain new powers. Max means to combine all three Mixels from one tribe to make a giant Mixel. Murp is when something totally weird comes out of the mixing, with an all-new personality that cannot be controlled. They can do this by using these strange objects called the Cubits. However, Mixels still have some powers without Mixing. For instance, Zorch can run extremely fast with his flame boosters, and Flurr can breathe ice. Known Mixels NOTE: An asterisk (*) indicates the leader of the tribe. Two (**) indicates the secondary member. Three (***) indicate the remaining member. Infernites Fiery and short-tempered, but handy for a barbecue, the red-hot Infernites dwell in the magma wastelands near the Mixel lands' core. They are red in color. *Flain* *Vulk** *Zorch*** *Burnard *Flamzer *Meltus Cragsters The industrious miners known as the Cragsters live in a vast network of tunnels and caverns dug deep underground. They are grey in color. *Seismo** *Krader* *Shuff*** Electroids The Electroids love to tinker and experiment, and they live high up in the mountains to be closer to the lightning storms (and get crazy). They are yellow in color. *Teslo* * Volectro*** * Zaptor** Frosticons Slow-moving and chillaxed, the Frosticons spend most of their time power napping in sub-zero temperatures. They are blue in color. *Slumbo** *Lunk*** *Flurr* Fang Gang The food lovin' Fang Gang is the group with the biggest appetite, and they can get seriously crazy on an empty stomach. They are brown in color. *Chomly*** *Gobba** *Jawg* Flexers On the surface, they appear to be wild and dangerous, but in reality, the super stretchy Flexers are an intellectual bunch. They are orange in color. *Kraw* *Tentro** *Balk*** Glorp Corp The Glorp Corp live in swamplands, and are an adventurous tribe. They are green in color. *Glomp* *Glurt** *Torts*** Spikels Mixels of the Spikels Tribe love fun. Too bad they are spiky, hence the name. They are tan in color. *Scorpi* *Hoogi*** *Footi** Wiztastics This travelling magic troupe, the Wiztastics are known for putting on fantastic...no, spectacular shows! They are a purple and indigo color. *Magnifo* *Wizwuz*** *Mesmo** Orbitonz *Nurp-Naut *Rokit *Niksput Glowkies *Globert *Vampos *Boogly Trivia *They love to combine anything they find in their land and also enjoy gaining new powers. *All of the Series 2 tribe names begin with F. *The Series 3 Mixels use a lot more black on their bodies in comparison to the Series 1 and 2 Mixels. *In Calling All Mixels, all of the tribes are lost and have to be reunited by Flain. *When asked about the Mixels, Rob Sorcher stated “What I love about the show is that we knew we had these great characters with fantastic combination possibilities, but we didn’t know what they would do, what they would sound like,” says Sorcher. “What really amuses me now is how these stories are playing visually. Both David and John are not really verbal guys, so they came up with this hilarious caveman-type language for them. They use basic words and telegraph their sentences. They grunt things like, ‘Taste good. Me go there!’ Of course, we also hired great voice actors like Tom Kenny, but the whole caveman-type language of the Mixels really makes me laugh.” *The LEGO models were designed before the animated ones. *In the Mixed Up Special, all of the Mixels (excluding the Series 1-2 tribe leaders and Series 3) temporarily turn into Nixels (zombified versions of themselves) through the Mega Nixel Mixel Nixer. *Mixels are cyborgs, as they are organic (they have organic hearts and tongues, and also have blood and feelings), but their skin is robotic (judging from jetpacks and gears seen on various Mixels, Teslo's Volt-O-Meter, and their shiny skin). Gallery 640px-Mixels Gang.jpg 640px-PARTY!.jpg 640px-That akward moment.png 180px-Mixels Cubit Logo.png 212px-Baby mixels 3.jpg 212px-Baby mixels 2.jpg 212px-Baby mixels 1.jpg 640px-OHNO.png COOKIRONI!.png|"COOKIRONI!" 185px-HAPPY BDAY.jpg 185px-Screen Shot 2014-10-02 at 20.37.40.png 185px-Zorch was here before you.jpg 185px-Too Slow, Lunkabunk!.jpeg 640px-YOUCANDOITTESLO.png Epic Comedy Adventure.png 640px-We made it!.png 640px-Now's a good time.png Screen Shot 2014-10-02 at 21.21.24.png Screen Shot 2014-10-02 at 20.37.40.png Category:Mixels Category:Creatures Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Series One Category:Series Two Category:Series Three Category:Series Four Category:Infernites Category:Cragsters Category:Electroids Category:Frosticons Category:Fang Gang Category:Flexers Category:Glorp Corp Category:Spikels Category:Wiztastics Category:Glowkies Category:Orbitonz Category:Mixel Creatures